supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushki, Bayu
Chapter 1: Cursed Life Blood Soldier Ops, Six miles north of Sinnoh. The children gathered outside, they and their Pokémon were forced to fight eachother. The children were given Russian numbers while their Pokémon were given Korean numbers. " (Seven, Eighteen)" The instructor called out. A young girl and her Kirlia, named Chil and a young boy and a Sneasel, named Sibpal, then faced eachother. The Sneasel and Kirlia then faced eachother, Sibpal made the first move. The result is if the owner is defeated in battle, the Pokémon is executed on the spot by the winner's Pokémon. Sibpal used Shadow Ball, which was super effective on Kirlia, then he scratched at it with his claws. While they were fighting, their trainers, were fighting aswell. Han Euh-na, known as Eleven watched with her Vulpix, Sib-il. Ri Dae-Jung, known as Eighteen managed to overpower Seven and then get her into a chokehold. He looked at the instructor, then Sibpal did the same thing. She gave a nod, then Ri Dae-Jung snapped her neck while Sibpal then used Dark Pulse, killing the Kirlia instantly. The girl had something in her pocket and Ri Dae-Jung took it out, it was a Razor Claw, he threw it and it hit Sibpal on the head, then Sibpal started to evolve. The other children and their Pokémon looked on. Sibchil, Park Su-Hyun's Glameow looked at what was happening. In the Sneasel's place, a white light was there, then when the light faded, there was a Pokémon with much darker fur, he wore a feather made out of crowns with two feathers coming out of each ear, the gold gem in his chest was now gone, he also had an extra claw on both of his hands and feet, he had a gem on his forehead and red eyes. " (It's a Weavile)" He said. The instructor came up to him and pat Ri Dae-Jung on the head. " (Number 18, you and your Pokémon did well)" She said. They both looked at the newly-evolved Weavile, Sibpal looked at his new self. " (Do you have a mirror?)" He asked in Russian. The instructor handed Ri Dae-Jung a mirror, which he showed Sibpal. Chapter 2: It's cold. Ri Dae-Jung was walking around the snowy landscape until he spotted something, Sibpal noticed it, he noticed it. The creature had a "Beatles"-like haircut, dark fur, blue skin, it's eyes were covered, Ri Dae-Jung took out his PokéDex. "Deino, the Irate Pokémon, it is blind and sees by biting and smashing into things." His PokéDex said. He looked at it, the thing was freezing. He threw a Poké-Ball at it out of pity, the Poké-Balls he was given, called "Blood Soldier Balls" has an near-perfect catch rate. Some of the children resorted to stealing trainer's Pokémon. He let it out. " (I have caught you, your name is now Pytka)" He said, with a hint of pity in his voice. He returned him in to spare him from the cold. His client was an opponent of the dissident faction the Blood Soldier Ops worked for. He was boarding a plane to Sinnoh before Ri Dae-Jung managed to find his location. He hid behind bushes with a rifle. " (Give him frostbite if he doesn't die)" He said. Sibpal's claws were often coated with a highly dangerous chemical that caused frostbite. He shot the bullet, then the Weavile went down to check his pulse, then stabbed his claws into his arm to use the chemical. After he was done, he reported back to the instructor. " (Good work 18, did you catch any Pokémon?)" He asked. He released the Deino from the Poké Ball. The instructor picked it up. " (This one might evolve soon)" He said. Ri Dae-Jung nodded, he picked up the Deino. Pytka looked at the boy, despite the fact he was blind, he used people's voices and banging into things to check where people and things were, he gently nipped at the boy's chest. " (Why did you bring me here?)" He asked. " (You were cold, Dragon-types can die in cold weather)" He replied back. He wrapped Pytka in a fleece blanket and some Pokémon food. Pytka sniffed it, he was starving and tired. When it was 22:00, it was time for bed, the instructor handcuffed Ri Dae-Jung to his bed, and with caution, handcuffed Sibpal to his bed. The instructor looked at the Deino, and saw no need to handcuff him to the bed. He saw an empty food bowl. Pytka got better from hypothermia and he often accompained Ri Dae-Jung to his "subliminal messages" class. He heard the children and their Pokémon copy phrases of a propaganda movie. " (These people are not good people, they lie, they cheat, they hurt)" They said. During an outside spar, the children were brought outside. It was now Three and Eighteen, and their Pokémon, a Cubone and Weavile. " (You wanna do it?)" He asked Pytka. Pytka nodded. Pytka used Dragon Breath on Cubone and Cubone resorted by hitting him with his cane, Pytka then used Bite. Ri Dae-Jung then saw Pytka bite hard into the Cubone's skull. He saw blood, and he fainted, then Ri Dae-Jung then defeated Three. Two weeks later, Pytka evolved into a Zweilous, which is even worse than Ri Dae-Jung would hope. One of the heads was very foul-mouthed and used homophobic language as insults, while the other was much calmer. When Ri Dae-Jung and Sibpal was put up against Five and a Rattata. " (Is that your opponent?! He looks gay!)" The right head shouted. " (Oh stop it)" The left head muttered. " (Hey, motherf***er!)" The right head shouted. Ri Dae-Jung looked at the foul-mouthed right head, the left one looked embarrased. During one assignment, Ri Dae-Jung was sent to Unova, he was hired by Team Plasma to take out a defector who raped and murdered a female grunt in Castelia City. Pytka sat in his Zweilous forme. His Weavile sat in his arms. Two Team Plasma members went up to him and a few other children who sat near him. "Release your Pokémon." The female said. " (What?)" Ri Dae-Jung asked with amusement in his voice. "Release your Pokémon, trainers enslave him." The male grunt said. Pytka then stood up and turned to Sibpal and Ri Dae-Jung before any of the trainers gave their Poké Balls to the two grunts. " (Nobody move!)" Pytka's right head yelled. "You better do as we say..." The male grunt threatened. " (Or what?)" Pytka's right head said. "We'll beat you up." The male grunt said. " (Sure, I'll let you beat me up)" Pytka's right head said. A female holding her Purrloin looked on. "You sure?" The male grunt asked. " (Yeah, We'll bring Ghetsis, You know?, your sage?)" Pytka's right head said. "Wait, You're working for Sage Ghetsis?" The female grunt asked. " (That's right, taking out a defector who murdered a woman and people who I saw kill their Pokémon)" Pytka responded. "Listen, I think, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding...." The male grunt said. " (Thought you might say that.....Now fuck off!)" Pytka's right head said. "Right, will do." He said as he and his female worker walked off. "Ugh, this is humilating!" The female grunt said. The Purrloin smirked and laughed. His left head couldn't hold back a little smile. Some trainers laughed. "Sage Ghetsis hired a mere child?!" The female grunt yelled in frustration. Ri Dae-Jung went up to him. " (I'm a assassin for hire, some of the villain organisations often hire assassins, including Team fucking Plasma)" He whispered. Chapter 3: Flying Pytka was only a Zweilous for three months when he evolved. He evolved during a fight with a Marill, which was owned by Nineteen. His Dragon-type moves didn't work and Pytka then covered in bright light. When it was done, a Hydreigon was in his place. " (Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon, the heads on its arms have no brains, it destroys everything in its path) His wings grew white then struck the Marril, causing a one-hit KO. " (Steel wing!)" Pytka yelled. Then the instructor then ordered Pytka to execute the Marill, then, Ri Dae-Jung snapped Nineteen's neck. It was now several weeks after Ri Dae-Jung's birthday and the graduation ceremony, Only 11, 17, 18 and 20 survived. 8 committed suicide by shooting herself with a gun when Park Su-Hyun beaten her and her Pokémon, which was a Clefairy. Chapter 4: You're On Your Own. The surviving children had their graduation ceremony, then they were thrown out. At the end, they either had three or more Pokémon, Ri Dae-Jung caught a Houndour he named Soldat that he stole from a ranch. Ri Dae-Jung survived on berries when his team landed in Sinnoh, he had no money except for winning battles. While his three Pokémon ate, Sibpal noticed that Ri Dae-Jung had no food on him, he just sat there hungrily watching him, Pytka and Soldat eat. Sibpal, after he was done, he found a Pecha Berry and a Sitrus Berry, then went back with the two berries. Ri Dae-Jung looked at his team, which consisted of three Pokémon, he stole an Odd Keystone, he caught a Spiritomb, which he decided to keep in his Poké Ball. " (Aren't you hungry?)" Sibpal asked his master. " (No)" He replied back. A loud growl pierced the air between them, then Sibpal turned around and noticed Ri Dae-Jung looked faint. " (The f*** was that?!)" Soldat said. Sibpal looked at him, his trainer really hasn't eaten all day He cut the berries into a salad with his claws. " (Here)" Sibpal said to him. Ri Dae-Jung looked at him. " (You need it)" He whispered. Ri Dae-Jung looked at him, his stomach growled again. " (Just eat them Ri Dae-Jung, I am not going to let you starve to death to keep me and the others alive, just....fucking eat them....)" He said. The assassin sighed and ate the Pecha-Sitrus mix. Sibpal's species were known hunter gatherers. When he was done, he got up. " (Return Soldat and Pytka)" He said. The two were returned to their Poké Balls. Ri Dae-Jung was basically homeless, he had no home to go to. He went into the Pokémon Center. " (Do you have a place for me to stay?)" He asked. Ri Dae-Jung still had his attire, but Sinnoh was unfamiliar to the Blood Soldier Ops. "Sure, darling." The Nurse Joy said. Ri Dae-Jung went to one of the rooms in the Pokémon Center. Sibpal sat near the bed. Nurse Joy entered the room. "Hey, I got you pajamas, it's very late, I'll wash your clothes for you." She said. Ri Dae-Jung went to the bathroom and undressed, the pajamas fit him very well. She gave Ri Dae-Jung cereal and Sibpal Pokémon food. He let the other three out in human formes so they could eat aswell. After they were done, they were returned minus Sibpal. It wasn't long before he was asleep. Sibpal slept beside him. The next morning, Ri Dae-Jung left Veilstone City's Pokémon Center and made his way to Valor Lakefront. A young girl around his age with a Sylveon noticed. "Um, excuse me, do you know where the nearest hotel is?" She asked him. She was going to Valor Lakefront too, she wanted a break from this. The girl looked Korean. " (I'm going there too)" He said, speaking Korean for the first time in several years. " (Korean?)" She said with shock. The two kids made their way to the Lakefront. He sent out his Hydreigon. "You have a Hydreigon?" She asked, impressed. Pytka went to his human forme and the Sylveon did the same. "That's Angel." She said. Angel had pink hair with ribbons, a pink dress, her eyes were a light blue. She was 5'2, short compared to Pytka's 5'7. His six wings stood out. She gently held onto his hand. The coat he was provoided was very thick and he preferred the clothes underneath. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics